


Близость

by firehawkbitch



Series: Inspired by Sanzosin`s arts [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Близость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanzosin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sanzosin).



 

В редкие моменты, когда Шериф Линчвуда оказывалась на «Гелиосе» в апартаментах своего парня, она просто наслаждалась той чистотой, обеспеченной главе «Гипериона» роботами-уборщиками, которая так отличалась от грязи, пыли и вони сгнивших трупов ее города. Огромная ванная комната, просто блиставшая белизной, была чуть ли не одним из любимых мест, посещаемых брюнеткой, стоило ей лишь появиться на космической станции. После работы и перед очередным свиданием с бойфрендом стоило смыть с себя усталость и привести себя в порядок.  
  
За шумом воды женщина не услышала, как мистер Гиперион вернулся в свою императорскую обитель и, не найдя подружки в других комнатах, с дьявольской ухмылкой направился прямиком в ванную, по пути скидывая с себя одежду слой за слоем прямо на пол. Он даже на время избавился от маски: все же Ниша любила, когда перед ней был настоящий Джек, и он знал это. Они оба были людьми со шрамами как на теле, так и в душе – скрывать друг от друга было нечего.   
  
Женщина и не стала запирать дверь на замок, не имея ничего против, если вдруг ее парень вернется раньше и присоединится к ней, потому что они довольно часто проводили время под душем вместе.   
  
– Детка, папочка дома! – провозгласил Красавчик Джек, голышом показавшись в дверном проеме и обратив на себя внимание Шерифа.   
  
Повернув голову в его сторону, с довольным видом законница пригласила его жестом ступить к ней под согревающие струи воды.   
  
Мужчина не заставил даму долго ждать и моментально возник рядом. Его идеально залакированная прежде укладка тут же потерпела поражение, как только на нее попала жидкость. Мисс Кадам запустила руку в его волосы и сразу же с удовлетворением сжала их, показывая, что она не позволит своему ковбою доминировать.   
  
Джек же внаглую положил ладони на ее грудь, заставив брюнетку издать тихий стон:   
  
– Кто-то хочет поиграть?   
  
– Ну да. Но я уже победил, если что. – в доказательство своих слов, он тут же прижал ее спиной к стенке душевой, не дав и малейшего шанса оказать сопротивление. После работы ему и самому нужна была разрядка, а помочь с этим могла лишь любимая женщина.   
  
Он агрессивно поцеловал Нишу в губы, показывая себя хозяином положения; Джек действительно застал ее врасплох: законница была расслаблена от тепла, царившего в ванной. Но осторожность в любом случае не повредит – перед ним все-таки одна из самых опасных женщин Пандоры. Рука Ниши переползла на шею гиперионца, сжав ладонь на его горле. Джек издал хрип в поцелуй, как только почувствовал асфиксию.   
  
– Детк… – его ладони теперь оказались на заднице Ниши, сдавливая пальцами ее ягодицы.   
  
– У тебя уже встал. Хороший мальчик.   
  
– Я или… – ухмыльнулся Джек.   
  
– Оба. – Ниша прижалась к нему всем телом; близость распаляла и возбуждала законницу.   
  
– Хочу тебя. – нетерпеливо прорычал Джек, приподняв женщину над полом душевой. Она обхватила его торс ногами, а шею руками, лишь бы зацепиться.   
  
– Хороший мальчик заслужил. – она заткнула его поцелуем, шумно выдохнув, как только его член оказался внутри нее. Джек ответил на это глухим скулежом, ощутив внутренний жар ее тела.   
  
Он начал уверенно двигаться в ней; Ниша подавалась бедрами ему навстречу. Джек буквально втрахивал ее в стенку кабинки, все же одновременно с этим стараясь не поскользнуться. Ниша дотянулась рукой до выключателя воды, тут же вновь вернув ладонь на шею программиста, чтобы удержаться на своем ковбое. Их мокрые волосы прилипали к лицам, заслоняя обзор.   
  
Джек издевательски замедлился в законнице, растягивая удовольствие:   
  
– Ниш… – рычал он в ее ключицу, затем оставив на коже смачный засос, за который женщина ему определенно отомстит.   
  
– Если кончишь слишком быстро, я сама тебя потом выебу. – агрессивно скаля зубы, пообещала она.   
  
– Так точно, мэм. – растянув гласные на последнем слове, ответил шатен, просто замерев в Нише и начав атаковать ласками ее клитор, невесомо массируя его пальцами. Законница уткнулась ему лбом в плечо, пыхтя.   
  
Напористые действия ее парня заставляли ее просто кричать на всю ванную. Голос эхом отдавался от стенок комнаты. Она чувствовала, что такими темпами вот-вот кончит: Джек за столько времени досконально изучил ее тело и по опыту уже знал, как и где Нише нравится больше всего.   
  
– Джек… – будто стараясь не показывать слабости, мисс Кадам укусила его в плечо; отпечаток зубов моментально покраснел от прилившей к коже крови.   
  
– Сучка. – самодовольно усмехнулся Джек, вновь начав двигаться в ней.   
  
Сопротивляться всему этому организм уже был не в состоянии, и Ниша кончила первой, буквально взвыв имя своего партнера. Мужчина, удерживая ее на весу, уже более хаотично толкался в свою подружку.   
  
Он почувствовал волну приближающегося оргазма и опустил Нишу на пол кабинки, чтобы выйти из нее и излиться прямо на ее живот. Гиперионец устало обнял ее и прижал к себе; Нише снова стоило отмыть себя теперь уже от его спермы, и Джек ей обязательно в этом поможет. Возможно, даже языком.   
  
Душ был только первым раундом в их бесконечной борьбе за доминирование. Позже действие перенесется прямиком на их сексодром в спальне, где мисс Кадам оставила свои наручники, кнут и страпон. Их будет вполне достаточно для второго акта.


End file.
